This invention relates to an agricultural baler, and more particularly an agricultural baler mounted directly on a tractor.
To perform efficient work on an inclined ground surface, due to the ability of the tractor, working in the direction of an equi-level line is generally desirable. However, the prior art baler comprises a trailer having two wheels and which is pulled by a tractor. The baler is connected to the rear of the tractor by a single pivot pin so that it can not operate in the direction of an equi-level line on the inclined ground surface. In other words, since a machine, soil and crops are always subjected to an inclined component of their weight, where the inclined ground surface exceeds a predetermined inclination angle, both the tractor and trailer laterally slide along the inclined surface. Unless such lateral sliding is prevented, the tractor and trailer get out of a straight formed windrow so that the operator tends to correct the direction of movement of the machines. However, owing to the characteristic of the trailer pivoted by a single shaft, the amount of movement of the trailer is larger than that of the tractor as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, and the trailer tends to move along a wavy path. For this reason the prior art trailer type baler can not move straight forwardly on the inclined ground surface, thus making it difficult to operate in the direction of the equi-level line.
Since the prior art baler is connected to the rear end of the tractor, the operator cannot work while observing the pick-up state with his eyes so that the operator can not run the machines with their centers aligned with the center line of the windrow. This not only decreases the working efficiency but also decreases safety because the operator must work while looking around to the rear.
Furthermore, as the prior art baler is connected to the rear end of the tractor, it is impossible to compose a pick-up operation, a bundling operation and post operations such as an entraining operation so that its working efficiency is low. Furthermore, the prior art baler can not compose a pick-up operation, a bundling operation and advance operations such as a grass gathering operation.